


a true heart should never be doubted

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [15]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alcohol, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Secret Relationship, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, acts of kindness as flirting, this is all just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Anakin notices all the little things Obi-Wan does for him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	a true heart should never be doubted

**Author's Note:**

> I started two other fics with wildly different themes than this one, but while I was working on those, I realized I wanted something soft and sweet because THEY DESERVE IT. 
> 
> If you're just starting reading this series with this one, I encourage you to go start at the first one, but hopefully this stands on its own. 
> 
> As always, thank you so so so much for all the lovely comments everyone has left on previous works. It makes my heart happy :)

Anakin awoke as he did almost every morning to Obi-Wan holding him around the waist, his back pressed against Obi-Wan’s chest. He didn’t know how they did it, but they always managed to entangle themselves in their sleep - magnetic puzzle pieces pulled together in a perfect fit.

“Awake already?” Obi-Wan whispered from behind Anakin, his voice still hoarse from sleep. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Anakin whispered back, a small pang of guilt in his stomach.

Obi-Wan kissed softly at the crook of his neck. “You didn’t,” he promised, shifting carefully to pull Anakin closer to him. “Besides,” Obi-Wan laughed softly before continuing, “now you can join me in morning meditation.” 

Anakin groaned, wrinkling his nose, but didn’t put up a fight when Obi-Wan dragged him out of the warmth of their bed.

* * *

Obi-Wan set a cup of caf on the table in front of Anakin before finishing making his own cup of tea. Anakin glanced at it with a barely concealed smile before looking at Obi-Wan as he sat at the table with him. 

Obi-Wan cocked his head slightly, a small grin on his lips. “What is it?” he asked, clearly amused by the soft expression Anakin was wearing. 

“Nothing,” Anakin shrugged, but the smile remained as he took a drink of his caf. 

A knock at his door shook him from his reverie and Ahsoka was suddenly standing in his quarters. “Don’t let me interrupt,” she teased, jokingly shielding her eyes. 

“Oh, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan scolded lightly while Anakin laughed. 

“Did we have plans this morning?” Anakin asked, glancing at the chrono on his wall. 

Ahsoka shrugged. “Barriss is off with Master Luminara. Thought I would come here.”

Obi-Wan stood from his chair, offering her a spot at the table and set to work making Ahsoka something to drink. Anakin’s focus drifted from the cup in front of him to how Obi-Wan seemed to have an intimate knowledge of the layout of his kitchen: the bare minimum of cups in the upper left cupboard, caf in the tin on the counter, sugar in a small bowl that Obi-Wan always put in a cupboard, but Anakin always left out. 

“Master?” Ahsoka asked, breaking into his thoughts. 

“Ahsoka,” he answered as if he hadn’t been completely off in his own day dream. 

Ahsoka waited for a brief moment before saying, “Well?”

“That sounds good,” Anakin answered slowly, realizing she had been talking to him the entire time, but not knowing what he was saying ‘yes’ to. 

“Really?” Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Anakin blushed and took a drink of his caf in a weak attempt to hide it. “Why not?” 

“Thank you, Master,” Ahsoka’s expression brightened. “I’ll meet you there,” she took a final drink of the caf Obi-Wan had made for her and practically leapt from her chair. 

When Ahsoka had left, he turned to Obi-Wan, “What did I just agree to?”

“You’re going to let her fly the  _ Twilight _ ,” Obi-Wan chuckled as Anakin almost choked on his drink. 

* * *

“Tighten here,” Anakin pointed to a bolt and Ahsoka dutifully did as she was told. 

“I see you’ve made it in one piece?” Obi-Wan asked as he approached them in the hangar. 

“Haven’t left yet,” Ahsoka grunted as she put all her strength into tightening the bolt that seemed to be already tight enough in her opinion. 

“Just making sure she’s space worthy,” Anakin said, crossing his arms and looking at Obi-Wan with a slightly terrified look in his eyes. 

“Want to come along?” Ahsoka asked, raising her goggles. 

Obi-Wan adamantly shook his head. “No, but thank you, my dear. Other obligations require my attention,” he said sweetly to Ahsoka. Turning to Anakin, he said quietly, “I’ve never been more thankful for a Council Meeting.” 

“Can I come?” Anakin asked, only partly joking. He was running out of things to delay their flight. 

R2 beeped next to Ahsoka. “I agree,” she answered the droid. “R2 says we’re ready. And we were two hours ago,” she accused.

“Off you go then,” Obi-Wan smirked. He glanced around to make sure no one was in the vicinity before chastely kissing Anakin on the side of his mouth. “A last kiss for a man sent to his death.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and climbed the platform to enter the ship. 

“Next time, I’m going to want a lot more than a kiss on the cheek,” Anakin said flatly.

* * *

“You survived, I see,” Obi-Wan said walking into Anakin’s quarters.

Anakin peered up from where he was on his hands and knees looking underneath the couch. “Barely,” he smirked. 

“Care to explain what you’re doing?” Obi-Wan asked when Anakin continued his search. 

“I can’t find my screwdriver,” Anakin grumbled exasperatedly, standing up and brushing off the front of his robes. 

Obi-Wan squinted and glanced around the room. “You mean that screwdriver?” he asked, pointing to a screwdriver on the ground across the room. 

“You think I wouldn’t-” Anakin turned to look where Obi-Wan was pointing. “Yes, that one,” he frowned. He held out his hand and pulled it towards him. “Thanks.” 

“Any time,” Obi-Wan smiled. “How did it go?”

Anakin put his hand to his forehead. “It was… alright. She’s better than I give her credit for sometimes, but…” he paused. “There were a few times where I think I sweat through my robes.”

“She’ll be the best pilot in the galaxy soon enough with you as her teacher,” Obi-Wan complimented. 

“Well, second best,” Anakin grinned. 

“As always, your humility knows no bounds,” Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin scoffed good-naturedly. Nodding towards a container Obi-Wan was holding, he asked playfully, “So what did you bring me?” 

“I brought dinner,” Obi-Wan acknowledged and held out what he had been holding in his hand. “I was in the area of Dex’s, thought you might like something.”   
“You brought me dinner?” Anakin asked wistfully, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. 

“Well, us,” Obi-Wan said as if it were no big deal. 

_ Us. _ Anakin’s smile widened. Feeling suddenly bashful at the rush of affection, he stretched an arm behind him and scratched at the back of his head. “I should probably shower,” he said quickly. “Some of those maneuvers Ahsoka tried to do…” he shook his head as if shaking out the memories. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I sweat through my robes.” 

“We  _ all _ do every time that pile of rust flies,” Obi-Wan teased. 

Anakin furrowed his brow and slapped Obi-Wan lightly on his shoulder. “It’s a perfectly acceptable ship,” he defended, crossing his arms. 

“Whatever you say, dear one,” Obi-Wan relented. He held out his hand, “I can take that,” and waited for Anakin to give him the screwdriver. “Go shower,” he shooed him away.

“Yes, sir,” Anakin teased with a half-smile and turned to walk away. He chanced a look back to see Obi-Wan taking dinner to the table and setting out two plates. 

Anakin showered as quickly as he could, hunger getting the better of him as he rinsed off the soap. 

Stepping out of the shower, he pulled a towel from a hook on the wall and chuckled to himself thinking of all the times that Obi-Wan had scolded him for leaving it on the floor. He decided just this once, he would hang it back up for Obi-Wan’s sake. 

“I hope you’re hungry, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, staring at the table as if confused. He looked up to see Anakin walking in from the fresher. “Because I think I got more food than I meant to.”

“Well, I have just the thing to wash it down with,” Anakin said, stepping to the side of Obi-Wan. He opened a lower cabinet and brought out a bottle of Corellian whiskey. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan huffed with a laugh. “I should have known you would keep at least one of those.” 

“You didn’t get to have  _ any _ , Master,” Anakin couldn’t keep the playfulness from his voice. “I’d hate for you to miss out.” 

“Yes, I’m sure you were only thinking of me when you pilfered that from the stash,” Obi-Wan said dryly. 

Anakin let out a sharp laugh. “Well, I was thinking of us,” he shrugged and brought out two glasses. Pouring a small amount in each, he handed one to Obi-Wan. 

“To us,” Obi-Wan raised his glass and took a drink. “That  _ is _ good,” he conceded, followed by another sip. 

“Now you see why I got so drunk,” Anakin teased. 

“Unlike you, Anakin, I have some semblance of self-control,” Obi-Wan countered quickly. 

“Oh, of course,” Anakin snarked, pouring more into Obi-Wan’s glass. He sat at the table and served himself a piece of the Endorain chicken pot pie. He swallowed a bite, savoring the taste on his tongue. It was better than anything he could make in his tiny kitchenette and certainly better than anything served in the refectory. 

“Good?” Obi-Wan asked knowingly. 

Anakin nodded, taking another bite. “Very,” he said after swallowing. “Thank you,” he grinned. “For doing this.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Of course, darling.” 

“And thank you… for everything,” Anakin added, taking a drink.

“All I did was get dinner,” Obi-Wan cocked his head. 

Anakin shook his head. “No, for everything you do. Not just dinner.”

“It’s nothing,” Obi-Wan waved it off and took another drink from his glass. 

Anakin frowned, finding himself again annoyed when Obi-Wan brushed off his compliments and good will. “I’m serious,” he said, knitting his eyebrows together. 

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan laughed softly. “You’re welcome.”

Anakin’s frown remained as he stabbed into another piece of his dinner. “You’re too humble for your own good.”

“I suppose I ought to take a lesson from you then?” Obi-Wan asked lightly. 

Anakin snorted. “Maybe so.” He took another drink. “Why do you do so much for me?”

“Like what?” Obi-Wan asked, genuinely curious what he was referring to if he wasn’t only talking about getting dinner. 

“Just-” Anakin shrugged. “You-” he huffed. Obi-Wan should just know, he thought. “You’re too good to me.”

“I hardly think so,” Obi-Wan mused as he took another drink. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin scolded with a frown. “You always wrap your arms around me when we sleep,” he started slowly, trying not to make Obi-Wan feel awkward. “You make me caf in the morning and I know you don’t like it. You pick up my towel on the floor,” he laughed at that one as it always resulted in a lecture from Obi-Wan about how his towel would grow mildew. “You try to be quiet when you wake up at  _ unseemly _ hours to meditate.” 

“It’s easy to do. I love you,” Obi-Wan said warmly. 

Anakin allowed himself a bashful grin. “I love you too.”

“You’re very cute when you do that,” Obi-Wan said softly, his mouth pulled into an enticing half smile.

“Just when I do that?”

“And when you wake up in the morning and move yourself closer to me. And when you watch me when I meditate and you pretend to be sleeping to get out of it,” he raised an eyebrow in Anakin’s direction when he scoffed and looked away. “And most especially when you look at me as if you can’t get enough of me.”

“That’s how I always look at you,” Anakin smirked. 

Obi-Wan laughed pleasantly. “Not always,” he said and finished his drink. 

“Okay,  _ most _ of the time,” Anakin relented. “Not when you’re being a pain in my ass.” 

“You’re a brat,” Obi-Wan said, relaxing back in his chair. 

Anakin put his hands on each of Obi-Wan’s knees and slowly worked them up his thighs. He moved from his own chair to straddle Obi-Wan’s hips, his hands wrapped around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “You like it when I’m a brat,” he said, kissing Obi-Wan gently. 

“ _ Most _ of the time,” Obi-Wan smirked. “Not when you’re being a pain in my ass.” 

Anakin laughed sharply, but the sound was quickly muffled by Obi-Wan locking his lips onto Anakin’s. He cupped Obi-Wan’s head in his hands and reluctantly pulled away. “I love you.”

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. “I love you too,” he murmured. “What’s brought this on?” he asked after Anakin kissed him again. 

“I don’t know,” Anakin pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s. “Maybe my near death experience has made it abundantly clear how much I love you and how I don’t tell you enough.” 

“Maybe you should take Ahsoka flying more often,” Obi-Wan teased, moaning into another of Anakin’s kisses.

“I like living,” Anakin chuckled, his hands roaming down Obi-Wan’s chest. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan mused. “What do you want tonight?” he asked. 

“You,” Anakin answered with no hesitation. 

“You have me,” Obi-Wan said softly. 

Anakin nodded into another kiss. 

Obi-Wan hoisted himself from where he was sitting and sat Anakin on the table, his legs wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist. He kissed Anakin’s forehead, down his nose to his lips. 

“Feels nice,” Anakin barely made out as Obi-Wan kissed lower. He tightened his legs, keeping Obi-Wan in place. 

“It does,” Obi-Wan agreed. He reached down and to untie Anakin’s robes. “Is this alright?” he asked gently. 

Anakin nodded again. “Yes. Please.”

Obi-Wan loosened the knot and opened Anakin’s robes, his hands ghosting up the sides of his ribs. He could feel Anakin’s muscles tense under the touch, his fingertips finding the raised scars that marred his skin. It was all beautiful. It was all Anakin. 

Anakin returned the favor and removed Obi-Wan’s belt, carefully setting it to the side. “Master…” Anakin whispered as if anything too loud would disrupt the pleasant tenderness of the moment. 

“What is it, dear one?”

“Could we- can we go to the bed?” Anakin asked. 

“You read my mind,” Obi-Wan cooed and backed up to give Anakin room to stand. 

Anakin set his feet on the floor and his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders for stability. He followed Obi-Wan into the bedroom, who gently pushed him down onto the edge of the bed after Anakin disrobed. 

“Lie back,” Obi-Wan said softly, removing his robes completely and tossing them to the side. He crawled on top of Anakin, leaning on one elbow, the other hand tracing over Anakin’s chest, as if seeing it for the first time. He tugged at the waistband of Anakin’s pants, pulling them down and off when Anakin lifted his hips. 

“How lovely,” Obi-Wan murmured affectionately. He dragged his finger down over Anakin’s hip to his inner thigh. 

“Hmmph,” Anakin grunted at the tender touch and hitched his hips when Obi-Wan removed his finger. 

Moving his hand back up Anakin’s abs, he grasped Anakin’s hand in his own. “More?” he asked softly. 

“Please,” Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss. 

Obi-Wan hummed in acknowledgment and placed his hand over Anakin’s heart, his fingers spread. A thought flashed that he could almost feel the desire and love buzzing under Anakin’s skin.

“I love you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, nuzzling in at Anakin’s throat, his hand falling down to Anakin’s hip.

Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan’s hand finally found its mark and stroked slowly at Anakin’s cock. “I love you too.” The heat in his core was low and deep. It was different than the usual needy desperation he felt. This was something warm and comfortable that had been building all day. 

Obi-Wan moved between Anakin’s legs and propped himself over Anakin, kissing slow, honeyed kisses up his chest to his lips. Obi-Wan rolled his hips into Anakin’s, the friction of the fabric of Obi-Wan’s pants brushing pleasantly against Anakin’s erection. 

“Do that again,” Anakin requested and moaned when Obi-Wan obliged. 

“Tell me what else you want, darling,” Obi-Wan said gently. 

Anakin furrowed his brow. “I don’t- I don’t know. I just want you,” he answered honestly. 

“Let me take care of it,” Obi-Wan replied in a whisper. 

Anakin nodded, settling comfortably into the mattress, his eyes shut. He could hear the soft rustle of fabric as Obi-Wan removed his pants, the nightstand drawer pulling open, and the cap of the lube clicking open. He startled slightly as the coolness of Obi-Wan’s lubed fingers at his entrance, but immediately relaxed as it slowly pushed inside, a soft “shh” from Obi-Wan soothing him. 

Anakin shifted his hips eagerly as Obi-Wan’s finger sunk deep into him, curling up in just the right spot, opening him slowly - taking his time. One became two, followed again by a third. 

“Ready?” Obi-Wan asked, propping himself again over Anakin. 

“Please,” Anakin begged. 

Obi-Wan nodded into a kiss before leaning back and lining himself at Anakin’s entrance. He pushed himself slowly inside, stopping briefly when he heard a low whine from Anakin. 

“I’m okay,” Anakin promised quickly, realizing why Obi-Wan had stopped. “Green, very green.” 

Obi-Wan laughed softly and pushed himself deep inside, thrusting slow and shallow at first and building to a moderate tempo. It was just enough to keep Anakin wanting more. 

“Master,” Anakin whimpered. “Right there,” he said, lifting his hips slightly to increase the angle on his prostate. Obi-Wan increased his tempo, thrusting deep inside with the new angle Anakin had created. 

“You feel so good, Ani,” Obi-Wan breathed out, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. An unusual feeling, he mused, as it was Anakin who normally had to keep himself under such restraints. But he wasn’t ready to end this feeling quite yet. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin shuddered after another deep thrust. “Touch?”

“Of course, darling,” Obi-Wan panted and took Anakin’s length in his hand, pumping in rhythm with his hips. 

Anakin let out another whine, pushing his head further into the pillow. “Please let me come.” 

Obi-Wan wasn’t about to deny him the pleasure, especially since his own was at the brink of spilling over. “Come for me, Anakin.” 

Seeing Anakin let the wave of pleasure rock through him and the tightening around Obi-Wan’s cock was enough to send Obi-Wan over the edge. His hips slowly came to a stop and he balanced himself on his hand as he carefully removed himself. 

Anakin kept his eyes closed as he breathed heavily through parted lips and felt Obi-Wan collapse on the bed next to him. 

“You alright?” Obi-Wan asked, kissing Anakin’s shoulder. 

Anakin nodded. “Yes,” he panted. “I love you,” he said, turning his head to look at Obi-Wan. 

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan promised, letting Anakin pull him in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and drop a comment if you feel like it :D


End file.
